


Moonlight

by PixeledAtom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: "I'd like to forget that I ever had feelings for Tetsu-kun.”
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Momoi Satsuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Moonlight

Momoi was sitting alone by a table near the window of the fast-food restaurant she and Kuroko would usually go on what she would classify as 'dates'. She had an epiphany earlier on the probability, or the lack thereof, of Kuroko ever returning her feelings for her. She had been thinking about it for a long time now but kept pushing it back because she wanted to stay positive. Now it resurfaced on its own and found herself drowning out thoughts of him, ironically with the vanilla milkshake that happens to be his favourite.

"I'm hopeless," she mumbled to herself before lying her head down on one arm, while the other stretched across the table.

Her mind was a blur trying to think of things that doesn't remind her of Kuroko. She has spent too much time thinking of things that reminds her of him before that it was difficult to get those things out of the way. She thought it was unfair that it was only her feeling this way while Kuroko doesn't know about it, and probably never will. She doesn't blame him for it, in fact there's nothing she could blame him for. He never asked for her to fall for him, it was all her; all the same, it was just unfair.

Her heart started to feel heavy in her chest and her eyes started to speak for her as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. She was pulled back to reality when she felt something poking her hand. She rose from her resting position and in front of her, sitting across her was a very familiar but unexpected face.

"Ki-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask Momocchi the same thing," he smiled. "I was just walking by here from the studio and I saw you through the window so I thought I'd stop by and say hi."

"Ah, is that so?" she smiled back at him.

"Hey, were you crying just now?" he leaned his head forward a bit to get a closer look of her face.

"N-no, I wasn't," she shoved his head away and covered her eyes with the other arm as she wiped off her tears with her sleeve.

"Will you tell me why?" he asked curiously.

She pondered upon it for a while until she remembered that it was only Kise that seemed to knew about her feelings for Kuroko. He was there from the beginning when he made her realise that she liked him, so she might as well trust him with this. She took a deep breath and smiled at him,

"I'd like to forget that I ever had feelings for Tetsu-kun.”

"Eh? Really?" he asked. "Did you finally confess to Kurokocchi?"

"No, I just realised I didn't have to, I already know his answer, I always had," she replied through a forced smile.

"After all the things you did for him?" he replied. "This was unexpectedly anti-climactic," he grabbed her vanilla milkshake and took a sip from it. Kise wondered what would happen now.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that!" she was blushing as she swiped the milkshake from him.

"I just felt thirsty, I was going to give it back," he replied as he wiped his mouth from the drops that came out of the straw when she took back her shake. "Brokenhearted women sure are scary."

"What did you just say?" she focused on Kise with eyes that felt like she was skewering him.

“Exactly my point," he looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she meekly replied.

"Nope, I've heard that line in movies before," he spoke in a sure manner. "I know! Let's go to a karaoke place!"

"I have to be home soon, Ki-chan," she reasoned out.

"That's too bad," he frowned, hoping he could still sway her to agree to his request. Seeing that she was unmoved he stood up from his seat and continued, "I'll walk you home then, it's not safe for you to go home alone.”

"Okay, thank you, Ki-chan!"

They have not spoken to each other since leaving the fast food joint. Momoi was deep in thought while Kise was thinking of something to say to her. Usually he'd be with a girl who was head-over-heels in love with him, so he’d have no problems communicating. The times he had with Momoi were the times she was madly in love with Kuroko so he did not know what to say to someone who has fallen out of love.

Though her words hide it, her face was screaming that she was not at all happy and Kise didn't want to see that nor did he want to take her home with such an expression. He looked around for something to distract her from her thoughts while he was walking with her. His face lit up when he saw a row of welcoming lights by the park.

"Momocchi, Isn't that the night market?" he tugged on her sleeve to get her attention and pointed at the park across the street.

“So it is," she replied, looking at the direction he was pointing to.

"Hey, Momocchi, let's go there for a bit!" he linked his arm with hers and was already dragging her as they crossed the street before she could refuse.

"But I—"

"Are you sure you just want to sulk in your room," he smiled knowingly.

"I'm not going to—"

"Nope, I've seen this in movies before," he replied once more in a sure manner.

"Just what kind of movies have you been watching?" she questioned him.

"Those romantic movies that girls like," he proudly replied as they entered the park. "I'm data gathering.”

"Why? Are you planning on acting soon?" she was free from his grasp now and was walking with him on her own will.

"Acting? Err... yeah, that's it," he scratched the side of his face then sighed in relief.

"At this rate you'll have enough fangirls to form an army," she replied as she looked through each booth they passed, looking for something that might interest her.

"What's the use of fangirls when I can't even confess to the girl I love?" he slipped as the words came out naturally.

"You're in love with someone, Ki-chan?" she was surprised. "Who is it? Who is it?" she was tugging on his sleeve with a smile on her face.

"I can't tell you," he smiled. He was glad that he could somewhat turn her frown into a smile.

"That's unfair, I told you about Tetsu-kun!"

"I found about that on my own, you just confirmed it," he smirked. "Tell you what, if you can found out about it on your own, I'll confirm if it's true or not."

She fell quiet for a while as she thought about Kise's mystery girl. Kise just smiled to himself seeing her lighten up at least. He guided her to a trinket stall and browsed through their selection of hair accesories. He looked at Momoi and saw that she was still seriously wondering about his mystery girl.

"It was easier before because we were in the same school, how should I know anyone from Kaijō?" she broke her silence.

"She's not from Kaijō," he replied as he held out an elastic hair band with two red balls next to her hair.

"Seirin?" she guessed.

"She's not from there either," he replied, now holding a red scrunchy next to the other side of her hair.

“What about Tōō?" she tried guessing again.

"That's not fair, I never asked you for hints," he was looking at the two hair accessories in his hands now; he couldn't decide so he ended up buying both of them in pairs.

"You're just leading me on, I'm never gonna find out about it," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"You know, you should really take a break from thinking about love right now," he told her as she slipped the hair accesories he just bought on her wrist.

She looked at her wrist and smiled at him as she lightly punched his arm; he smiled along with her. Looking over her shoulder, he noticed a familiar signage that lit his face up. He pointed at the stall and told her,

"Hey, look! I didn't know Octopia had a stand here, they make the best takoyaki! You have to try some, Momocchi!" and he dragged her before she can even refuse.

After buying takoyaki, they stepped out of the busy scene of the night market to the nearby basketball court not too far away. They sat in the middle of the court with Kise sitting directly on the ground, Momoi sitting on his jacket and the moon overlooking the court. The moon was bright enough for them to see even though the court lights were off.

"Well? What did I tell you?" he smiled then took a drink from his bottled soda.

"You're right these really taste good!" she replied, still chewing from the bits of the takoyaki still in her mouth.

"Glad you liked it," he took a bite from his own share.

They fell quiet as they finished their snack. Kise would sneak a glance at her now and then to make sure she wasn't looking so down. Momoi finished her takoyaki first then drank from her bottled soda. After setting her empty paper plate and bottle aside, she started playing with the hair accessories that were still around her wrist.

"Is this what it feels like to go on a date?" she asked. "A-a date, Momocchi?" Kise almost choked on his takoyaki but Momoi was still staring at the hair accesories to notice. Kise then drank from his bottled soda to push it down.

"Yeah, Tetsu-kun and I never had a proper date," she explained. "If this is how it feels like to be on a date, then it must be really nice to be on a real one.”

"Ah, yeah, it must be so," he replied, panting a little from dislodging the takoyaki in his throat.

"It feels like a waste though, all that time I spent thinking about Tetsu-kun," she looked up from her wrist and finally looked at Kise in the face with a bittersweet smile on her face. "In the end it didn't turn out to be real.”

"Just because Kurokocchi didn't feel the same way, doesn't mean what Momocchi felt wasn't real," he replied, looking worried at her.

"Was that from one of the movies you watched?" she giggled.

"I can't be sure, I've watched quite a lot of them already.”

"I'm glad I'm with you right now, Ki-chan," she told him as she poked the bridge of his nose.

"Me too," he smiled.

The moonlight reflected on Momoi's hair accessory for a split second which made him look up at the sky. She looked up as well after he did. The two of them have never seen the sky so clear before. Momoi smiled as she realised how brighter things would be if she cleared some things away.

"Well, I think it's getting late," Kise spoke up all of a sudden. Momoi looked to Kise and found him already looking at her.

"It is?"

"Yes, look," he held out his phone in front of her to show her the time.

"Ah, you're right! I’m going to be in so much trouble now," she told him, but she wasn't really worried at all.

"Let's head on then," he stood up from the ground and offered his hand to Momoi. She replied with a smile on her face and grabbed on to his hand.

She held on to his hand tightly even after he helped her up. Her face was looking away from him so he placed his hand under her chin and made her look up at him. He rested his forehead on hers as he moved his hand from her chin to her other hand.

"Don't stress yourself too much, it'll get better tomorrow," he told her.

"I'm starting to feel better right now," she admitted and held on to his hands tighter.

"That's good," he smiled and lifted his head away from hers.

"It's all thanks to Ki-chan," she replied with a content smile on her face.

He ruffled the top of her head then picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. He grabbed their trash from the ground and disposed of it in the nearest bin before they left through a much quieter side of the park.

They were walking down Momoi's street now and a thought suddenly came to her mind,

"Hey, Ki-chan, one last question," she asked. "Do I know the girl you're in love with?”

"And here I thought you forgot about it," he placed a hand on his forehead and smiled at her.

"If it's Ki-chan then I'm curious," she giggled. "What kind of girl would make a boy who has an army of fangirls fall in love?"

Kise took a deep breath and thought it through. They were just a house away from Momoi's so when he glanced at her she looked anxious, probably thinking she wouldn't get any answer before going their separate ways. He laughed to himself seeing Momoi this way so when they were at the pathway to her house he finally said,

"To answer your question, yes, I think you do."

Momoi thought about it for a moment and a thought struck her. She wanted to ask him outright but she thought it best to wait for her next opportuniy. For now.

"Goodnight," she told him.

"Goodnight," he replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song “Moonlight” by Miyano Mamoru úwù


End file.
